levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clergy
The Clergy Under the final government founded in 1981 the Clergy has total power over the government and are in charge of selecting the head of government. Members of the Clergy also select the heads of HAL, HNL and the heads of the HHL. As such any role in the Clergy is a vital one. Structure The Clergy is first split in to cloisters, then into their larger monasteries, next the monasteries are collected into a far larger group of monasteries known as temples on average there tend to be upwards of 2,000 members of the Clergy per temple. Finally each temple has a role in the government, these roles are known as their Creed. There are five of these Creeds, they are as follows: * The Home Creed (covers home affairs) * The Creed of Wrath (covers armed forces and invasions) * The Creed of the coffers (covers financial issues) * The Creed of the True Lord (covers all religious affairs) * The Creed of True Hearts (covers marriage, and is the smallest creed) Influential Members of the Clergy Since their founding the Clergy has seen many influential members who have helped shaped Bovido Has, the current Archbishop, Buller the rightful being one of them, he had come up through the home creed. However pre-Buller there were a multitude of influential members, for example Michael Ezra who ended the Purba era and installed the final government. It is rumored that he will receive a sainthood in 2020. "Those Who do not bend to the Lord shall burn in his holy wrath" -Michael Ezra Nicolas Ujung In 1897 Nicolas Ujung came to power as the first ever non white Archbishop, however he is not only notable for his race but his aggressive expansionist policies, that saw the empire grow massively. Furthermore Nicolas Ujung also created HHL and the HNL (now the pride of Bovido Has). Using these newly formed forces Nicolas Ujung took control of the Indonesian islands, Philippines, East Timor, Papua New Guinea, Singapore, Malaysia, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos and Burma over the course of 1897 to 1913. However before he took power in 1897 he aided in conducting the true crusade, during this time he is believed to have burned upwards of 900 heretics. For his work in this crusade he was awarded the honor of our Lord, which is the highest earthly honor that may be given to a member of the Clergy. It involves both the receiving of a golden cross and the symbolic burning of one's hand. Saint Isaac Canio St. Isaac Canio, known by his admirers as the Lord's fist and known by his enemies as the butcher of Balikpapan, both names arose from the same event, the Balikpapan rebellion. In 1970 the muslim population of Balikpapan declared themselves in rebellion, their goal was an islamic caliphate. While they were small in numbers they were well armed and in an embarrassing turn of events they overpowered the local garrison and took control of large parts of the city. The islamic forces however would only hold the city for 7 hours. St. Isaac Canio who at the time was a priest in the Creed of Wrath heard of the rebellion and was quick to rally one of the largest forces ever seen on local soil, this logistical master piece was executed by rallying the local population, who had all served time in the army under the conscription law, as such they has already been trained, the local female population however refused to be excluded, performing basic tasks such as carrying ammunition. With his army in toe St. Isaac Canio lead them to retake the city. His vengeance was swift and powerful, his army rushed through the streets massacring the rebels. There seemed to be no end to his attack, however he ordered his men to take prisoners many among his ranks thought this to be strange however they followed without question. Two days after the rebels first took the city St. Isaac Canio had retaken it, the rebels now sat in chains at his mercy. St. Isaac Canio ordered the prisoners to marched out to the roads surrounding the city where he had them strung up upon meat hooks, sending a clear message to any other would be rebel. Because of his heroic actions upon his death in 2001 he was awarded a saint hood. Peter Purba and Abram Purba Not all infuential members of the clergy are today remembered as heros, as a matter of fact the Purba family is considered quite the opposite and are known today by many as the devil family. However before they became known as the devil family, they ran the country unquestioned. Their short reign over the country began with Peter Purba who became archbishop in 1967, one of his first acts in power was to refound the templars and rename them to the nameless. Otherwise his reign was nothing to note. However when he died in 1981 it was discovered that he had named his son (Abram Purba) as his heir. This was a major breach in the tradition, as it was the clergy's role to appoint the archbishop. Tensions spiked when the Purbas were killed in their home by the nameless. Their deaths lead directly to the Purba incident. Category:Bovido Has